


Teatralna farsa

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean nieogarnięty, M/M, Theatre AU, ale mi się podoba, i jest takie króciutkie, pawie, sarenki, tak długo chciałam to napisać, this booty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	Teatralna farsa

Dean nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, że jego młodszy brat trafił na studia aktorskie. Nagle jednak został przyjęty, już właśnie pakował się do akademika, gdy stamtąd przyszła wiadomość, że nie dostał pokoju. Mieli więc znowu zamieszkać razem. I jakoś tak żyli, Dean pracując i bawiąc się na imprezach z całą swoją ekipą, a Sam chodząc ze skryptami, kolejnymi referatami i – jak dla Deana – zbyt damskimi szaliczkami.   
I w tym wszystkim… nagle znalazł się za kierownicą Impali, odwożąc Sama na kampus wraz ze złożoną już obietnicą, że pomoże za kurtyną. To była kolejna sprawa, która wynikła z siebie tak nagle, że biedny Dean nie wiedział kiedy się zgodził.   
\- A tak w ogóle… co przedstawiacie? Co ty tam robisz..? – Spytał się, wjeżdżając już na parking i zaciągając hamulec ręczny.   
\- Teraz mamy próby, pod wieczór dopiero jest spektakl i impreza. A przedstawiamy zwierzęta.   
Po tym zdaniu Dean postanowił po prostu nie zadawać pytań. To był artystyczny, dramatyczny półświatek jego brata i całej ekipy, z którą pewnie nie znajdzie wspólnego języka. 

Ku zdziwieniu Sama jak i wszystkich obecnych, którzy mieli okazję posłuchać o starszym bracie Winchestera, patrzyli jak Dean się uwija. Z zaangażowaniem i uśmiechem na twarzy! A każda z obecnych dziewczyn była zajętą hetero lub wolną lesbijką, które ani myślały pokazywać coś Deanowi, ale pozwalały układać sobie włosy, poprawiać ubrania i ćwiczyć z nim swoje role.   
Tym razem to Sam, poprawiając właśnie z przyjacielem dekoracje postanowił nie zadawać pytań.  
Po pół godzinie do sali wpadł spóźniony student. Dean wyjrzał zza czerwonej kotary, zaraz przyglądając się wielkiej torbie na jego ramieniu, z której wystawały pawie pióra.   
\- O, ciebie nie znam – nieznajomy odezwał się do niego, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Niebieskie oczy dosłownie wwiercały się w ciało Deana aż ten odstąpił dwa kroki w tył, wpuszczając go.   
\- Castiel! – Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko, pojawiając się obok brata i zaraz kładąc ciężką łapę na jego ramieniu.- To jest mój brat, Dean. Zgodził się nam pomagać, bo Charlie zachorowała.   
\- Szczerze, to nie pamiętam bym się zgadzał, ale… - nie dokończył, bo ktoś zawołał Casa po imieniu, a ten odwrócił się, zaraz coś mówiąc. I Dean może byłby takim zachowaniem wkurzony, ale TEN TYŁEK. Bez choćby cienia wstydu gapił się na najlepszy tyłek, jaki widział w życiu.   
\- Podziękujesz mi kiedy indziej – rzucił Sam i poklepał go mocniej w plecy, mijając go z tym swoim wiedzącym uśmieszkiem. 

Dzień minął szybko, a wraz z coraz mniejszą ilością czasu do spektaklu rosło napięcie. Wszyscy chodzili już w strojach, powtarzali swoje role i zaczynali się malować. Dean akurat nie miał nic do roboty, więc przysiadł ponownie obok Castiela. W ciągu tych kilku, długich godzin trochę się o sobie dowiedzieli: to, że Dean kocha ciasto wiśniowe i nie ma studiów, a Castiel jest ulubieńcem profesora Balthazara, ma młodszą siostrę Annę (która tutaj miała grać sarenkę) oraz że sam Castiel na początku nie chciał brać w tym udziału, bo strasznie zjada go trema.   
Gdy usiadł obok niego, a dokładniej przy stoliku z lustrem i kosmetykami, dowiedział się kolejnej rzeczy o tym niebieskookim cudzie świata. Że był cholernie dobrym wizażystą i wszystkimi cieniami i pędzelkami operował lepiej niż nie jeden Picasso z ASP.   
\- Skąd ty… - wydukał Dean, widząc jak robi dla swojej siostry makijaż. Od razu jej rysy zaczęły się zmieniać, wydawało się, że nos jej się spłaszczył i wydłużył, oczy zrobiły się bardziej świecące i właśnie ciągle przestraszone jak u młodej sarny.   
\- Kiedy po raz dwudziesty oglądasz z nią jakieś tutoriale o makijażu możesz to znienawidzić lub sam spróbować. – Po kolei przychodziły do niego kolejne osoby, które dzięki Castielowi miały zmienić się w bardziej zwierzęce wersje.   
Za godzinę miał się zacząć występ, a Castiel ubrany w przylegający, ciemny strój przeszukiwał dwie wielkie kosmetyczki. W końcu usiadł, przysuwając sobie lustro i zaczynając się malować.  
Dean tak naprawdę nie lubił makijażu: zawsze gdy dziewczyna miała go za dużo na sobie, to po choćby dotknięciu, miał połowę z tego na własnej skórze. Jednak to, co robił Cas było po prostu sztuką.  
\- I ty? Kim jesteś? – Zagadał, wiążąc przy okazji kokardkę w talii jednej z dziewczyn.   
\- Pawiem na królewskim dworze – uśmiechnął się, nie odwracając nawet głowy od lustra i mrużąc lekko oczy, gdy rysował sobie ciemną, długą kreskę. Dopiero po chwili Dean zorientował się, że był to początek malowanego, pawiego pióra.   
Po jakimś czasie Castiel skończył, doczepiając sobie jeszcze kilka małych kryształków przy kącikach oczu i na skroniach. Ku zdziwieniu Deana – który stał obok jak cholerny słup soli, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku – zaczął malować sobie dłonie i w równych liniach także przyczepiać sobie kryształki.   
\- A teraz ogon – uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do swojej płóciennej, czarnej torby, z którą Dean zobaczył go rano. Trzy, różnej wielkości wachlarze z pawich piór wyrwały Deana z lekkiego osłupienia. Pozwolił wsadzić je sobie w dłonie, a Cas odwrócił się do niego tyłem i zerknął przez ramię.   
\- Pomożesz? Przy szlufkach spodni mam małe zatrzaski na paski u dołu wachlarzy.   
Zielone oczy kursowały przez chwilę pomiędzy piórami, a wypiętym w jego stronę tyłkiem Castiela.   
\- Jasne, nie ma problemu – mruknął, mrugając kilka razy i robiąc to, o co Cas poprosił. – Więc… po spektaklu jest impreza, tak?   
\- Mam rozumieć, że będziesz – mruknął i uśmiechnął się, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. – Musimy świętować udaną współpracę. – Powiedział zdecydowanie zbyt spokojnie jak na te niebieskie, pełne zachęty oczy. Dean skinął jedynie głową i po chwili patrzył jak Sam ubrany w… szczerze nie miał pojęcia co to było, wita wszystkich serdecznie i wchodzi znowu za kurtynę, życząc dobrej zabawy.

Te dwie godziny minęły zaskakująco szybko, chociaż Deanowi nie udało się zamienić słowa z Castielem, ale dyskutował ciągle z Samem, a kilka razy nawet z Anną. Cała grupa dostała owacje na stojąco, a gdy już ostatnie osoby znikały za drzwiami, wszyscy zebrali się znowu za kulisami. Sam wyciągnął butelkę szampana. Wznieśli po toaście, a Dean musiał przyznać mu rację co do tego, że nie będzie pił, bo jutro rano ma do pracy i jeszcze samochodem jechać… Tak więc stwierdził, że nie będzie rozwalał imprezy swoim brakiem picia i się zbiera.   
\- Podrzucisz mnie? – Usłyszał, gdy cichaczem wycofywał się już w stronę wyjścia. Castiel teraz w normalnych ubraniach, chociaż z resztkami makijażu i brokatu, stał w drzwiach.   
\- Gdzie? – Spytał, gdy stanęli już przy Impali. Castiel wpakował swoją torbę na tylne siedzenia, sam zaraz chcąc otworzyć drzwi od strony pasażera, ale przeszkodziło mu ciało Deana, nagle tak blisko jego własnego. Uśmiechnął się, wsuwając dłoń w jasne włosy i zdobiąc je resztkami brokatu.   
\- Gdzie wolisz? – Spytał się, gdy ich ciała przylgnęły już do siebie, a oddechy zmieszały.   
I ostatnią niewinną rzeczą tej nocy był ich pierwszy pocałunek.


End file.
